tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Kokaliko Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Kokaliko Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna In Sàvatthi. Bhikkkhu Kokàlika approached the Blessed One, worshipped and sat on a side. Seated, bhikkhu Kokàlika said to the Blessed One: "Venerable sir, Sàriputta and Moggallàna are overcome by evil inentions." When this was said the Blessed One said: "Kokàlika do not say that. Gladden your mind thinking of Sàriputta and Moggallàna. They are well-behaved bhikkhus." For the second time bhikkhu Kokàlika said to the Blessed One: "Venerable sir, however trustworthy they may be to me, Sàriputta and Moggallàna are with evil desires, are overcome by evil inentions." For the second time the Blessed One said: "Kokàlika do not say that. Gladden your mind thinking of Sàriputta and Moggallàna. They are well-behaved bhikkhus." For the third time bhikkhu Kokàlika said to the Blessed One: "Venerable sir, however trustworthy they may be, to me, Sàriputta and Moggallàna are with evil desires, are overcome by evil inentions." For the third time the Blessed One said: "Kokàlika do not say that. Gladden your mind thinking of Sàriputta and Moggallàna. They are well-behaved bhikkhus." Then the bhikkhu Kokàlika got up from his seat worshipped and circumambulated the Blessed One and went away. Soon after the bhikkhu Kokàlika went away, small blisters the size of coming seeds appeared all over his body. The blisters of the size of coming seeds grew to the size of green grams. From the size of green grams they grew to the size of chick peas. From chick peas they grew to the size of jujubes. From the size of jujubes they grew to the size of emblic myrobalans. From the size of emblic myrogalan, they became the size of unripe vilva fruits. Then they grew even larger and bursting pus and blood trickled from them. Then bhikkhu Kokàlika died from that illness and was born in the Paduma Hell on account of anger in the mind for Sàriputta and Moggallàna. When the night was waning, illuminating the whole of Jeta's grove Brahma Sahampathy approached the Blessed One, worshipped and stood on a side. Then Brahma Sahamkpathy said to the Blessed One: "Venerable sir bhikkhu Kokàlika died, and is born in the Paduma Hell on account of anger in the mind for Sàriputta and Moggallàna." Brahma Sahampathy saying this worshipped and circumambulated the Blessed One and disappeared from there. The Blessed One at the end of that night addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus, when last night was waning Brahma Sahampathy illuminating the whole of Jeta's grove approached me, worshipped and stood on a side. "Then Brahma Sahamkpathy said: `Venerable sir, bhikkhu Kokàlika died, and is born in the Paduma Hell on account of anger in the mind for Sàriputta and Moggallàna.' Saying this worshipped and circumambulated me and disappeared from there." When this was said a certain bhikkhu asked the Blessed One: "Venerable sir, how long is the life span in the Paduma hell?" "Bhikkhu, the life span in the Paduma hell is long and cannot be calculated as it's this much, hundred years, this much thousand years or this much hundred thousand years." "Venerable sir, could a comparison be given?" "Bhikkhu, a comparison could be given. `There is a caravan with a load of twenty, Kosala measures of sesame. From it a man releases one seed of sesame, at the end of a hundred thousand years. When released in this manner, the sesame seeds come to an end quickly but not the years in the life span of the Abuda hell. And bhikkhu, twenty life spans in the Abuda hell is equal to one Nirbuda hell life span. Twenty life spans in the Nirbuda hell is equal to, one Ababa hell life span. Twenty life spans in the Ababa hell is equal to one Añaña hell life span Twenty life spans in the Añaña hell is equal to one Ahaha hell life span. Twenty life spans in the Ahaha hell is equal to one Kumudu hell life span.Twenty life spans in the Kumudu hell is equal to one Sogandhika hell life span. Twenty life spans in the Sogandhika hell is equal to, one Uppala hell life span. Twenty life spans in the Uppala hell is equal to, one Pundarika hell life span. And twenty life spans in the Pundarika hell is equal to, one Paduma hell life span. It's in Paduma hell that bhikkhu Kokàlika is born for bearing an angry mind for Sàriputta and Moggallàna." The Blessed One the Teacher further said these stanzas: :"To man when born, a dagger is born in the mouth, :As though cutting himself the fool says hurtful words. :Praising the blameworthy or blaming the praiseworthy, :He accumulates evil with his mouth. :With that ill luck he does not feel pleasant. :By gambling if someone loses all his wealth together with himself :It's nothing much, when compared to this :That is making his mind hurtful towards the well gone ones. :With that evil intention and evil thoughts, blaming noble ones :He is born in hell for a long period :A hundred thousand Nirabuda hells, :And five times six thousand Abudani hell periods."